


Soft Robots

by wildingart



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Princess Prom (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildingart/pseuds/wildingart
Summary: Entrapta and Hordak arrive at Scorpia’s Princess Prom, but Entrapta’s feeling a bit of trepidation. Thankfully, Scorpia is a really good friend.
Relationships: Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Soft Robots

**Author's Note:**

> this is an #SPOPFight2020 attack on @kamiinam_ii on twitter by me, @wildingart B)  
> prompt was “entrapta and scorpia being GOOD FRIENDS” :3

Through the years following the end of the war, Entrapta has maintained and strengthened her friendships with several of the people she’d met. Friends who she hadn’t had to build herself- for the first time in her life! Thus, ever since its announcement, she’s been anticipating the arrival of Scorpia’s Princess Prom. The prospect of actually participating in one of these social gatherings that she’d only ever watched from the sidelines had intrigued her, but now she’s actually here waiting in the queue at the entrance hall, and every bad social experience she’s ever had is coming to the forefront of her memory, and she cannot forget that there’s several people on Etheria who don’t particularly care for her, and they’re going to be here too and, oh, she’s really second-guessing her ability to go through with this. 

She’s conspicuously silent as Hordak talks to the visibly nervous royal guard confirming their invitation and only nods distantly when spoken to. They make their way through the front gates and into the Fright Zone’s newly constructed event hall, Entrapta trailing behind Hordak. She blinks out of her daze when they suddenly stop in a quiet stretch of the entrance hall.

“Starlight, are you alright?” She mutely shakes her head. His brows pinch. “Do you want to go home?” She shrugs. 

“Entrapta! Hordak!”

They both turn to find Scorpia striding towards them, waving them down. Perfuma stands a distance away by the entrance to the dance hall, an uncomfortable expression on her face. Entrapta tenses and averts her gaze, nervously tugging at the cuff of her sleeve. 

“Hello, Scorpia,” says Hordak. 

“Oh, you both look so beautiful! How was the trip?” Scorpia asks. 

“Uneventful,” he responds. He motions to the room around them. “The new hall is impressive.”

She laughs. “Yeah, it’s really different from how it looked when you were here, right?”

His smile is somber. “It’s in much better hands now.”

Scorpia shifts her attention to Entrapta, who turns her head away in shame. Concerned, she looks at Hordak, who signs: _nervous_. Scorpia’s face softens in understanding and she leans down to gently poke Entrapta’s arm with the tip of her claw. 

“How have you been, Entrapta? Made anything cool lately?” 

Surprised, she asks cautiously, “You really want to know?” 

“Of course I do! You know I can’t understand a lot of what you say about your tech but you get so excited about it, I love it.”

Entrapta turns to face Scorpia and offers her a small smile. As she begins her explanation of the exploratory work they’ve conducted into soft robotics, she feels the pressure in her chest release, her limbs reanimating. 

Part way through Entrapta’s description of material manufacturing procedures, Scorpia holds out her claw. 

“Hold on- I’m so sorry, but Perfuma’s getting antsy over there waiting for me to come back. As the hostess of the prom, I really do need to be welcoming guests...” Entrapta’s heart drops. Did she do something wrong? “Thank you so much, though- for telling me about the... soft robots? You should call me and show me what you’ve made after the prom!” Entrapta nods, smiling again. “We can talk more later, I’ll find you in an hour or two!” 

“Okay! See you later.” Scorpia opens her arms for a hug, and Entrapta bounces forward into them. 

“I’m really glad you came, Entrapta,” she says once they separate. “I’ve missed hanging out.” 

“I’ll try to call more,” she promises. 

Scorpia waves goodbye to the both of them, abruptly reminding Entrapta that Hordak exists. She sheepishly looks over to find him smiling softly at her. He raises his brows. “Oh, sorry,” she says. “I got so excited talking to Scorpia...” 

“You were a joy to witness, Starlight. Do not worry.” He tilts his head. “Do you want to go find your other friends? I believe I saw Bow pass by several minutes ago.”

“Oh, I love Bow! Where’d he go?” Hordak points her in the direction of the dance hall. With an excited shake of her fists, she runs to the doorway, Hordak trailing behind her. She waves enthusiastically at Scorpia as they reach her, and, with some effort, manages to smile at Perfuma as well. Once they’ve passed them, she lifts herself higher with her hair to better scan the gathering, and squeals with excitement once she’s picked Bow out. She turns to Hordak and holds out her hand, which he takes. Together, they walk into the crowd. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
